Finn vs The Stomach Flu
by leonibaloni
Summary: Rachel wakes up to find Finn sick and the only rational thing to do with a pukey boyfriend?: Take care of him of course! Just another sickfic! to add to my collection :-) Sick Finn/Caring Rachel Finchel!
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over in the bed and hit my alarm off. 3 am: time for my beauty ritual. After starting it at NYADA, it felt strange to going back to doing it at night, therefore the early time stuck. I reached blindly to Finn's side of the bed to find it empty. I frowned and walked towards the light in the bathroom.

"Finn?" I said opening the door just a crack.

"Hey Rach." He said weakly, his head resting on the toilet seat. He looked so pitiful, his long legs tangled awkwardly around the basin; his face pale and eyes red rimmed.

"Aww baby." I said kneeling to the floor. "How long have you been in here?"

"Awhile." He said croaking. "Feel sick."

I pressed my hand against his forehead. "You're running a fever." She said biting her lip. "Are you done being sick?" She asked rubbing my back softly.

"For now."

I flushed the contents of his stomach down and tried to pick up his large frame and lead him back to bed. He tucked himself under the covers and shivered under all the blankets, the fever obviously raging through his body at this point. I grabbed a bucket and placed it on the ground beside the bed and ran to get the thermometer.

I stuck the thermometer under his tongue and texted Kurt: _Can't make lunch. Finn is sick. _

He texted me back immediately: _K. Tell him I hope he feels better._

The thermometer beeped. "102." I read aloud. Finn cringed and dug his face into the pillow. I crawled next to him in the bed and pressed his back into my stomach. He groaned and grabbed my hand pressing it into his stomach. I rubbed tight, firm circles on his bloated tummy and ran my fingers through his hair with my other hand. Just when I thought he was about to fall asleep he jumped up and grabbed the trash can, throwing up once again. I sat up and rubbed his shoulders as he continued to be sick.

"Rachel." He whined "I feel so sick."

"Shh." I said putting his head on my shoulder. "It will get better."

He nuzzled his face in my neck and whimpered.

"Oh Finn."


	2. Chapter 2

He sniffled into my neck until he began to gag and ran for the bathroom again; totally bypassing the trash can on the floor. I went and sat next to him once again as he brought up even more of last night's meal. I rubbed his neck for a bit then got up and placed a cool washcloth on his neck trying to cool him off. I knew from experience that I always felt hot while being sick. He heaved a bit longer and sat back on his heels, closing his eyes.

"Finn?"

He shook his head. "Not done."

I traced my fingers along his shoulders and brought the cool rag to his face, wiping at the sick in the corners of his mouth. He lurched forward once more and gripped the toilet, his fingers turning white. When he seemed finished I flushed the toilet and wrapped my arms around his stomach, kneading his stomach muscles. His usually flat, built stomach was all bloated and distended.

"Let's go lay on the couch. Okay?"

He nodded his head weakly and used the doorframe to lift himself up. I grabbed the trashcan and a blanket and brought it to the couch, where I found him curled into himself, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. I laid the blanket over him and sat down on the carpet next to his head, running my fingers through his hair.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

I cooed at him "Don't be sorry. I will always take care of you."

He smirked. "Reminds me of when I got mono. You came and visited me in the nurses office; placed a washcloth on my head."

I giggled. "Don't remind me."

He smiled and then grit his teeth in pain. "This sucks worse."

I pouted my lip and placed a small kiss on his cheek and rubbed small circles on his stomach, hoping to make him feel better.

"Do you want a heat pack for your tummy?"

"That would be awesome."

I kissed him once more and got up to go look for the heat pack.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finn." I said quietly. "You need to lay flat so I can put the heat pack on your stomach."

He uncurled his legs from his chest and whimpered as he laid flat. I placed the pack on his stomach and brushed stray, sweaty hairs away from his forehead. He pressed the heat pack into his lower abdomen and once more curled into himself, biting his lip. I resumed my spot on the floor next to his head and ran my fingers down his arm trying to find some way to provide comfort to him. I hate seeming him so sick; it breaks my heart.

"Rach." He whispered. "Feel sick."

"I know. You will feel better soon." I cooed.

"N-no." he said "Sick."

I looked back at his face that had suddenly taken on a new pallor and understood. He sat up quickly and I handed him the trash bin just as he began to bring up what I hoped, for his sake, was the last of his stomach contents. I went up behind him and rubbed circles against his back as he sat panting above the bin. He made one final look of disgust at the trash bin, spat into it and collapsed back into his fetal position on the couch.

I gave his shoulder a small squeeze and went to the kitchen to grab him a glass of water. I crouched down next to his head. "Take small sips."

He gave me a forlorn look and pursed his lips. "Finn, we can't have you getting dehydrated and even sicker."

He propped himself slowly up on his elbows and grabbed the glass shakily from me.

"There, now try to get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded his head slowly and rested his head back down on the pillow.

I went and sat on the couch across from him, as his tall frame took up the entirety of the couch he was laying on, and flipped on the TV, trying to catch up on the latest news in New York.

It seemed that an hour had passed when Finn shot up and ran for the bathroom once again. I shuffled out of the blanket I had placed on myself and ran into our bedroom to find the bathroom door locked.

"Finn?" I said knocking lightly on the door.

"Rach just let me be."

"Finn I can handle you throwing up; make you feel better."

He groaned loudly. "I'm not throwing up Rach. Stomach flu has taken on a whole new meaning."

I grimaced. _Diarrhea. Fantastic. Just what Finn needed at the moment._ "I'll be in the living room. Call if you need anything."

I went into the kitchen and fumbled around in the cabinets trying to find some of the anti-diarrheal medication we had lying around from that stomach bug I got last month. I finally found the small bottle in a high up cabinet and grabbed Finn another glass of water, as he has to be super dehydrated at this point. I brought the water and the medicine to the coffee table in the living room, emptied out the trash bin and grabbed the thermometer. By the time I had everything settled in the living room, Finn walked back in, hunched over and from the looks of it, in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

I wrapped my arm around his middle, "Come lay down."

He nodded slowly and moved towards the couch, where he proceeded to curl up into the fetal position once more. I placed the small anti-diarrheal tablets in his hand and raised the glass of water to his lips. "Small sips, Finn." He raised his head slightly as to not spill the water on himself and swallowed the small pills with a grimace. I put the glass back on the coffee table and kissed him on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep."

By noon, Finn was still asleep and he hadn't been sick in a while so I figured he would need something to eat. I made him a plate of dried toast and heated up some chicken broth hoping that would be gentle enough on his stomach. I set the food on the table and gently shook his shoulder. "Finnn." I whispered.

He opened his eyes groggily and gave me a small smile. "Rach." He said hoarsely.

"I made you some soup. Do you want to sit up and try some?"

He gave me a small nod and lifted himself up by the arm of the couch. I placed the warm bowl of broth on his lap and was happy to see him taking small sips and nibble on the toast. However, half way through the bowl of broth he quickly passed the bowl to me and grabbed the bucket. Assuming what was coming next I set the bowl down and walked up behind him, as he looked sickly into the bucket. "Just let it come. You will feel better." I said rubbing my palms up the middle of his back. He gave a small whimper just before the soup and toast made it back into the bucket. He stopped heaving and kept the bucket under his chin. "Finn?"

He sobbed. "Rachel, I hate t-this."

I gave him a sympathetic look and placed my hand on his forehead. I sucked in at my teeth "Finn your fever is going back up."

He groaned, which brought on another gag. He put the bucket down on the floor and grabbed at his aching tummy.

I frowned. "Finn I think we need to get you in a cold bath; get that fever down."

He shook his head forlornly. " Finn, I know you don't feel good but, if we get you cooled down it may make you feel a little better." I said trying to convince him.

He looked up at me and nodded. "Okay."

I gave him a small smile and gave him my hand. We walked slowly to the bathroom. I set him down on the edge of the tub and slid his pants and shirt off and ran the water. Him sitting on the edge, his arms wrapped around his stomach almost gave him a childlike look. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and tucked my head into the crook of his neck. "Let's get you in the bath, okay?

He slid into the cold water and immediately started shivering. "It's c-c-cold R-Rach." He said sadly.

"Just ten minutes I promise." I said rubbing my hand down his arm and intertwining my fingers with his.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back gritting his chattering teeth.

I ruffled his hair with my free hand and glanced at the clock, making sure he wasn't forced to stay in there more than he wanted to. By the time ten minutes was up I wrapped him up in a towel and brought him to the bed so I could find him some clean sweats. I slipped the pants over his knees and up his leg. I giggled, "Finn lift your butt up, I can't get your sweatpants on."

He gave me a halfhearted laugh and raised his body slightly so I could get his pants on. I pulled a blanket over him, which he gratefully pulled up to his chin. I put my hand at his forehead, glad to know that his fever seemed to have decreased slightly. "Now get some rest, baby."

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Will you lay with me?" he said already closing his eyes.

I smiled and crawled in behind him wrapping my arms around his belly. "Now get some sleep Finn."


	5. Chapter 5

I laid awake for a while just listening to his breathing—slightly wheezy—and brought my hand to his chest. I kissed him gently on the cheek and fell asleep next to him.

We must have been asleep all night because when I woke up the sunlight was already coming through the windows. I looked up at Finn and was relieved to see a drop of sweat at his brow. I gently palmed my hand at his forehead and smiled at the seemingly normal temperature. I shook his shoulder lightly. "Finn." I whispered.

His eyes fluttered open slowly. "Hey Rach." He said groggily.

I ran my hand through his scalp. "How are you feeling?"

He paused for a second as if he were checking for collateral damage and than gave me a small smile. "Better."

I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around him. "Yay." I said quietly. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you for taking care of me Rachel. I know I can be a handful."

I looked up at him and grinned. "Through sickness and in health."


End file.
